Smartass 15 of A Little Thing Called Love
by kissthegirl85
Summary: Veronica stopped walking, spinning around on her toes; she grinned widely flashing her top row of teeth with four milk teeth missing. "Mom, I'm ten, not blind." Lilly/Kat  preslash


Title: Smartass 1/5 of A Little Thing Called Love  
>Fandom: Cold Case<br>Claim: Kat Miller (ft Veronica Miller)  
>Pairing: implied KatLilly  
>Rating: G<br>Category: pre-femslash, character study, gen  
>Prompts: <strong>stagesoflove<strong>'s #1 five breaks—broken bone, **a_to_z_prompts**' 11. K knowledge and **100_women** 027. Bones  
>Word count: 771<br>Beta: Thanks to **commoncomitatus** for the fantastic betaing.  
>Summary: Veronica stopped walking, spinning around on her toes; she grinned widely flashing her top row of teeth with four milk teeth missing. "Mom, I'm ten, not blind."<br>Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were Miller would get more screen-time, and she'd totally be dating Rush.

********************************************** ****************  
>"But mom! I need—"<p>

"No means no, Veronica!" Kat interjected, her voice stern as she impatiently waited for the lights to change. "Girl, if you think that adorable little pout of yours will work on me, you've got another thing comin'"

Veronica glared at her mom. "I hate you," she snapped and angrily folded her arms, glaring out of the car window.

Kat tried to ignore the pain her daughter's words created; after all, Veronica was too young to understand the impact those words had. But, regardless, those words had cut her deeply. Instead as the lights changed, she turned her focus back to her driving.

After several moments of silence, Kat spoke. "What the hell were you thinking, skating without protection?"

Veronica shrugged, lowering her head and muttered, "I'm sorry I said….." her voice cracked. "I didn't mean it…but I promise Stacy ugg boots!"

Kat sighed. "Best friend or not, do I have fool stamped on my forehead? I will not spend that much on a pair of damn boots!"

As Kat drove into MacDonald's Veronica pouted, whining "But I promised!"

"When you start earning, you can buy all the ugg boots you want but, 'til then—" Kat trailed off as she parked her car, before focusing on Veronica.

"If you love me, you'll buy 'em." Veronica said innocently.

"You tell me his name and I'll think about it."

Veronica glanced toward her mom, bewildered, "Who?"

Kat laughed, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, "The boy you were tryin' to impress today. Why else would you have been skating without your gear?"

Deciding the autographs on her cast were more interesting, Veronica diverted her attention, to her right arm. "There ain't no boy…"

Kat rewarded her with a sceptical look. "No boy, my ass."

"And there's no girl." Veronica continued. As she got out of the car, turning her attention toward her mom, Veronica grinned inexplicably, "That's your thing, not mine," she stated before walking towards the entrance.

Taken aback, Kat's eyes widened, and for a moment she swore she felt time stop. Quickly locking her car she found herself running towards Veronica.

"Say what?" she asked, her voice slightly higher than normal.

Veronica stopped walking, spinning around on her toes; she grinned widely flashing her top row of teeth with four milk teeth missing. "Mom, I'm ten, not blind."

Kat opened her mouth to speak, only to have Veronica to override her. "I've seen the way you check out that blonde detective. Y'know whenever you go to some crime scene, before you drop me off at school, and she's there. Just sayin', it's the same way Mr. Reynolds looks at Ms Hudson, when he thinks no-one's lookin'."

Kat felt her mouth drop open, and Veronica's grin widened.

"Like I said, I'm ten not blind, mom. Besides, Eric in grade four has two daddies. It's cool… especially with you loving her and all."

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Kat found her voice. "Well, I'll be damned, that's news to me."

"You love her, you wanna marry her," Veronica sung, smugly.

"You an expert all of a sudden?" Kat teased.

Veronica nodded, "Uh-huh, what d'ya expect. I am your daughter."

Kat shook her head. Damn, Veronica was getting smarter by the second. "You still haven't told me this boy's name. The one you weren't tryin' to impress, the one who didn't sign your cast and the one you didn't break your arm for by skatin' down the damn rails."

"Admit you love you her, mom, then I'll tell you his name…"

Kat held the door open as Veronica entered, "You're a smartass, y'know that?"

"You love her," Veronica mouthed.

Kat rolled her eyes as they made their way towards the front. She was not going to hear the end of this. "Keep this up, and one day you'll make detective."

"You love her."

"Veronica—" Kat began, her voice now growing weary.

"Not until you admit it."

At that precise moment the woman at the counter chose that moment to interject. "Make I take your order?"

"I want a large happy meal with diet coke." Veronica paused for a moment. "Admit it mom. You love—"

Kat sighed, rubbing her face. "I do not love—"

"But you do like her."

Kat lowered her head, searching for the correct way to answer.

"I knew it!" Veronica pumped her left arm into the air.

"I didn't say anything."

"Didn't deny it either. Mr. Jefferies owes me tens dollars."

Kat blinked in confusion, "Wh—"

"And, ma'am, would you like anything?"

"Lilly Rush." Veronica replied, smugly.

END


End file.
